


Nunca

by Aeren



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Wincest - Freeform, sin betear
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-29
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-27 23:45:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/985068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeren/pseuds/Aeren
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam tiene un pequeño problema... su hermano Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nunca

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LucyMcNeil](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=LucyMcNeil).



> Un drabble super rapidito para mi querida Lucy.

 

**Nunca**

El problema consistía, básicamente en que Sam era incapaz de apartar los ojos de su hermano. Había sido así toda su vida, de un modo u otro, Dean era como un imán y él simples virutas de hierro. Cada célula le pedía a gritos que se acercase. La culpa se mezclaba con la más encendida lujuria cada noche, con cada roce, con cada una de las ocasiones en que compartían el baño de alguna de esas habitaciones, jabón y maquinillas, un ronco tarareo en el fondo de la garganta, una toalla húmeda, pasta de dientes y Dean. Dean, con cara de sueño y pecas, ojos de un verde imposible y sonrisa canalla, Dean, con los labios rojos y jugosos, dedos sobre la mesa y pupilas dilatadas. Dean. A veces, Sam creía que aquello, _aquello,_ había muerto, desaparecido junto con todos los años de no saber el uno del otro, que aquello —que Dios le perdonase— había quedado atrás después de Jessica, de Ruby, de la sangre, de Lisa, del Apocalipsis. A veces, si cerraba los parpados, era capaz de engañarse  y decirse que no, que no le quería, que lo que sentía al verle irse con otra más, con  cualquiera, con todos menos con Sam, no eran celos.

 

A veces Sam hasta se lo creía.

 

Otras ocasiones era incapaz, porque Dean era como un golpe en el plexo solar, intenso y fugaz, sin respiración, un latido infinito. Dean era lo primero que veía cada mañana y era con lo que soñaba. Dean era como mirar al sol, destructivo y dolorosamente hermoso. Y Sam sabía, _lo sabía,_ si había una adicción de la que jamás iba a poder librarse, ésa era Dean Winchester. Dean, que a veces le zarandeaba convirtiéndole de nuevo en ese niño que lloraba porque quería cereales. Dean, todo lo que Sam tenía y perdía, amaba y odiaba, Dean era su destino y era aquello de lo que siempre huía. Dean y unos labios que se moría por besar, vergüenza de sí mismo. Un pecado más. Dean, Dean _. Dean._

 

El problema era, que Sam estaba cansado, harto de pelear, de oír hablar del pasado, de Ruby,  de Amelia, del cuchillo, de las tablas, del colt. Sam había crecido rodeado de toda esa basura, había huido de eso y cometido errores, estaba exhausto de tener que pedir perdón y de ansiar, de desear. Esa vez no quería escapar, no iba a escapar.

 

El problema era que Sam no sabía imaginarse una vida en la que no quisiera a Dean, estaba en su naturaleza, en cada una de esas gotas de sangre que compartían, en ésas que era sólo suyas. El deseo, estaba allí desde que Sam había aprendido a distinguir lo que era querer, amar, añorar y odiar. El deseo era Dean, con dieciséis, veinte, veintiséis, treinta. El deseo era Dean tal y como le tenía ahora, dócil y feroz, tan dentro que no sabía dónde acababa su piel y empezaba la de su hermano. Dean que le dejaba sin aliento, luchando por devolverle todos y cada uno de esos besos que creía estar robando.

 

Dean, algodón y pólvora, cenizas y fuego, sabor a miel en los labios y a sal en el cuello, Dean caliente y tierno _y si Sammy, así._ Dean y una mano sobre el pantalón, el crujido de la cremallera y ojos eternos _. Despacio, así, sí, así Sam, sh, shh, shh Sam… despacio Sammy, te tengo. Te tengo Sammy._ Dean bebiéndose cada palabra de su boca, cada suspiro, Dean, reduciéndole a la nada. Dean, dolor lacerante, rítmico, la carne y las caderas, las uñas clavadas en la espalda, devorándose el uno al otro como sólo ellos eran capaces. El uno para el otro. Hermanos, amigos, enemigos, todo y nada. Cerrar los ojos y rezar, sí, sí Dean. Dean.

 

El problema era que Sam no iba a dejarle ir. Nunca.


End file.
